I Have Friends in Holy Places
by Ori and Benny
Summary: Did you ever wonder where Mr. Jingles came from before he ended up at Cold Mountain? Well, I sure did. So, I decided to write a little backstory to everyone's favorite mouse.


**The Green Mile...a book that I really love. Cross that, one of the many books by Stephen King that I love. I thank whoever is currently reading this because this is just one of the thousands of short stories that are probably out there. I wrote this with the idea that I can write in whatever fandom is out there. I wrote this because I love the Green Mile so much. The only problem is that no one knows where Mr. Jingles, the mouse, comes from. I think that he should have a backstory just because that's what he deserves. Thank you for picking this story.**

* * *

The rain came pouring down in the dark, depressing world. My stomach is growling, begging for food. I haven't eaten anything in the last couple days, and my stomach is beginning to protest against it. If I didn't eat anything soon then I will surely die. My whiskers twitched as I glanced from side to side with my beady little black eyes. A darkened building up ahead seemed promising as any other. Scurrying towards it, I crashed through mud puddles, over worms, and dirtying my luscious brown fur. Whatever this building is, I could only hope that it had food. I don't know how I would get it if there is some, but it is better to know that there is something that I can at least try, even if it means endangering my life. I'll end up dead in this world with or without food. Death is just a part of life, and I lost fear in dying a long time ago after I watched my family all die by the hands of the giants. It seemed like a huge part of life to watch the other mice that you care about die by their hands. I don't really care one way or another what happens to me anymore. I just want to survive in this horrible world.

I came upon the building after squeezing through the metal wires that have been placed to either keep something in or out of it's area. The area inside the metal wires caused me to freeze in my tracks. It's huge! I can't believe it. The empty mass of dirt and mud stretched out ahead. I cannot possibly imagine what this space is being used for. It must harvest some other animals as wild and hungry as I am. Those animals certainly are lucky to have such creatures as the giants to protect, shelter, and feed them. I wish that I could have someone to care for me like that. It would make this dark, depressing world a much better place. I started to cross the massive land. The droplets of water fell hard upon me, but I continued. My paws collided with the ground, pushing me forward towards the building. After what felt like hours, I made it. My eyes sized up the tall structure. I had no idea how the heck I was going to get inside, but I made it here finally. I stared at it wanting nothing more than to get inside before I either drowned or starved to death. How am I going to get in? After a while of standing there, I took in a deep breath before squeezing in through a crack. Inside, I found myself in a darkened room that had clutter everywhere. My eyes darted from side to side as I attempted to figure out where I am. I couldn't figure it out. Why would the giants need to have a room like this? What purpose does it serve? I shook my head. I don't need to be thinking about that right now. I need to focus on getting some food into my stomach. A door on the other side of the room provided me the chance to going searching. I crossed the room quickly then out into the hallway. I turned my head to find that there is one giant in here. He's behind a desk just as large as he is. He looks like he's about to fall asleep. Like any other mouse, I decided to race past him. Barely, I had I gone passed when I heard him jerk awake from his spot. Stopping in my tracks, I turned my head to meet his gaze. He looked just as surprised as I did.

"A mouse?" he spoke.

His eyes went to the right. I followed his gaze to see that he's looking at the broom. My heart started to hammer in my chest as I just stood there on my hind legs. After a while of silence, I heard him chuckle a deep laughter.

"I guess you can stay here as long as you don't breed." he said, "Here little buddy."

******My eyes moved up as I saw him slowly place something in front of me. I stared at it. Sniffing the object, I found that it's food. Glee built inside me as I started to eat it slowly, and tear it apart. I could feel it going down my throat towards my stomach. Oh my god, I have never been so grateful for food in my life. Looking back at the giant, I saw that that he's stunned. Did I do something wrong? I hope not. Turning, I ran for it. Back into the room I came from, I went. Inside, I climbed up the wall into a small hole that I spotted when coming in. Inside the little hole, I curled up then started to fall asleep. That giant's kindness surprised me. Why did he decided to feed me? No, I should focus on the future.**

* * *

**Thank you for reading and please tell me what you all think.**


End file.
